


【墨凤】桃花笺（中）

by yishangtanhuan



Category: qin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishangtanhuan/pseuds/yishangtanhuan
Summary: 良辰美景奈何天，享心乐事谁家院。
Kudos: 3





	【墨凤】桃花笺（中）

桃花笺（中）

幽静的深谷中，一个白色的身影突然出现。

只见他悄无声息地在山谷间穿枝拂叶，如同鸟雀般轻盈自在，很快就消失在密林中。

不消片刻，一个鬼魅般的黑色身影紧跟着出现，略作停顿便跟着钻进了山林。

白凤回眸望了一眼追在身后的墨鸦，勾起唇角，轻快地掠过淙淙山泉，落在了山涧边。他扬起头，看见墨鸦飞身落下，重重落在他的身边，扬起岸边落花无数。

“真不愧是【夜幕】的前统领，虽然只恢复了几成内力，竟也能跟上我的速度。”白凤展颜轻笑，伸手抚上墨鸦的脸，赞许中带着不加掩饰的倾慕，“这世间能与我比肩齐飞的，只你一个。”

“少挖苦我了……我这残破轻功不过是为活命罢了，在各路轻功高手中都排不上号！”墨鸦自嘲地摇头，恍若无意地避开了白凤暧昧的手指，“等你到我这个年纪，一定会远胜于我。”

“哦？”白凤悻悻地缩回手，露出一丝玩味的笑意，“墨鸦，我想和你打个赌！”

“打赌？”墨鸦瞥了白凤一眼，一时揣摩不定这小魔头的心思，只随口敷衍道，“我现在内力被封，武功尽毁，哪里追得上你的速度，还是不赌了罢！”

“不赌？”

“不——呜！”

话还没说完，墨鸦就被白凤一掌击中，掐着脖颈抵在了树上。墨鸦的后脑重重地撞在坚硬的树干上，痛得他眼冒金星，喉口一阵腥甜。

白凤歪了歪头，笑容清纯无害。

“可是，我偏要和你赌！”

墨鸦的呼吸越发困难，徒劳地掰着白凤逐渐收紧的手指，心里却忍不住胡思乱想——这么纤细秀美的手指头，哪里来的那么大的力气呢？

“墨鸦，你还记得前几天我们路过的那片桃花林吗？”白凤的指腹轻轻摩挲着墨鸦白皙柔嫩的喉口，声音轻柔，甜美得宛若天人，“你那时说，那里的桃花若开了一定很美。”

墨鸦勉强点了点头。

“我们同时从这里出发，谁能第一个跑到那桃花林，谁便是赢家。”白凤骤然松开手，墨鸦立刻跌坐在树下，揉着脖颈咳嗽不已，“输了的人，要答应赢的人一个条件。”

“咳咳咳……呼…”墨鸦喘息片刻，才抬起头挑眉哑声道，“喂，这不公平吧！”

“不公平？”白凤阴下脸来，撇了撇嘴冷笑道，“呵，世间哪有那么多公平！再说了，就凭你这烂糟的内力和武功，我们比什么才算公平？”

“我们……我们跑到那桃花林，谁能先找到一朵开了的桃花，谁就是赢家……”墨鸦忍着身上的疼痛，扶着树直起身来，“怎么样，敢不敢赌？”

“桃花……”白凤凝神看着墨鸦惨白的脸色，好半晌才朗声笑道：“好！赌就赌！今天，我要让你输得心服口服！”

“一言为定！”墨鸦深吸口气，看向白凤，“出发？”

“哼，你输定了！”

话音刚落，白凤便已经飞身而出，一转眼便掠过了数十丈远。只见他足尖轻点，轻巧地越过起伏的低谷和川流的小溪，几下旋身便没了踪影。

这才是百鸟之王真正的速度。

独步天下，凤翔九天。

墨鸦咬紧牙关，紧紧追在白凤身后。可他毕竟功力受损，又刚刚挨了一掌，再怎么提气追赶，也只能被白凤远远甩在身后。

不消片刻，白凤便飞进了那片绵延的桃花林，轻巧地落在桃树下。

现在正是初春时节，桃花树上满是娇嫩花苞，足有成千上万朵。要从中寻得一朵早春初桃，谈何容易！白凤放眼望去，只见无数绯红的桃花连绵不绝，尽是极其娇艳的粉红，乱花缭乱渐迷人眼。

啊！好烦！

白凤闭上眼睛，运功扬手，只见疾风四起，邻近几株桃树的桃花便被席卷上天，铺成漫天春色。白凤眯起眼睛细细分辨，正欲探手伸向空中的似锦繁花，却被一头冲进桃花林的墨鸦猝不及防地扑倒在地。

“什么——”白凤被墨鸦重重撞倒，俩人一起跌坐在桃花树下。

那绯红桃花毫不客气，转瞬便纷纷扬扬落了两人满头，像是落了一头粉雪。

白凤愣怔片刻，气急败坏地扯下绕在手臂上的银鞭便要动手。墨鸦却展颜一笑，将一朵桃花插在了白凤的鬓角。

“我赢了！”

“什么？”白凤错愕片刻，不相信地摘下鬓角的花枝，果然是一朵开得正盛的粉瓣桃花。

“怎么可能……你才刚刚进这桃林啊！”

“哈哈哈哈！”墨鸦气喘不定地笑了片刻，才直起身正色道，“我今早路过桃花林的时候，觉得这花开得甚好，便折了一朵藏在身上。好看吗？”

还没等墨鸦说完，眼前就是几道白光闪过。他慌忙躲闪，可新裁制的春服还是被尖锐如剑的羽毛撕了几个口子。几枚白羽接连钉在树上，逼得墨鸦踉踉跄跄退了几步，还没站稳便被白凤一鞭抽在身上，跌坐在地。

“好痛！你干嘛？”墨鸦捂着绽开的伤痕，脸色惨白。白凤这一鞭子真是用上了全身的劲儿，疼得他五脏六腑都移位了似的。

“你，你竟敢作弊！”白凤气得脸色青白不定，捏着桃花的手指节泛白，“你敢骗我！”

“谁作弊了！你自己同意了啊！”墨鸦翻身坐起，躲开又一记毫不容情的响鞭，跃上附近的桃花树，“说话不算话，你是不是输不起啊？”

“你——！”白凤气急败坏，狠命踹了一脚，桃花树顿时断成两截，“你给我滚下来！”

“啧，你生得这么漂亮，脾气怎么这么暴躁！”墨鸦落在另一桃树上，挑起眉毛惊讶道，“难道……是怕我的条件你满足不了？”

“条件？”白凤气极反笑，冰蓝的眼睛里仿佛有冰与火在跳动，“好——我倒要听听，你有什么条件！”

“呃，你先答应我，你不生气我才说。”墨鸦飞身落在白凤面前的空地上，笑得人畜无害。

“好，我不生气。”白凤盯着墨鸦笑意盈盈的眼睛，舔了舔发干的嘴唇，笑得恍若初见时般清甜，“你是不是……想让我放你走？”

墨鸦摇了摇头。

“不是这个吗？”白凤惊讶之余神色稍霁，“那……你想要什么？”

“我想要……”不知不觉，墨鸦已经来到白凤眼前，他伸手捧起白凤的脸颊，并没有给他太多理解的时间，就低头吻上了白凤的嘴唇，“这个。”

最后两个字被墨鸦含糊在了唇间，白凤还没来得及反应便被墨鸦含住了嘴唇，随之而来的亲吻热情而激烈。他瞪大双眼，满眼都是娇艳的绯红，桃花旖旎的馨香伴随着墨鸦颤抖而炙热的气息喷在他的脸颊，几乎让他窒息。

墨鸦轻易撬开白凤惊讶的嘴唇，舌头灵巧地伸进了白凤的嘴里。他专心致志地勾着那跟它主人一样青涩的舌头，游刃有余地撩拨，欲擒还纵地挑逗。他吸吮着那柔软的嘴唇，正是这双唇的主人残忍地屠戮了他的同僚和无辜的百姓，下达了无数令人不忍直视的残酷命令……可为何它们可以那么湿润，那么甜美，只让他欲罢不能？

白凤一向清心寡欲，心思浅淡，对情爱所求不多，生理方面的知识更是少得可怜。平时他只是看着墨鸦，抱着墨鸦，与墨鸦同床共枕便已觉得满足，从没想过世界上还有亲吻这样的美事。他被墨鸦亲得迷迷糊糊，又被墨鸦搂着腰往怀里揉，不觉无师自通，也学着墨鸦的样子，伸手探进墨鸦的里衣，去揉弄那细腻光滑的身体，亲吻抚弄那柔软的突起。

墨鸦低吟一声，喘息着支起身来，俩人都是面色潮红，气喘不定。一抹银丝沾染在唇角，尽是欲说还休的暧昧。

“白凤……”墨鸦喃喃低头，轻轻啄吻着身下清纯稚嫩的身体，“白凤，好不好？好不好？”

好不好？

什么好不好？

当然好。

只要你不离开我。

只要你要，只要我有。

白凤半睁着湿润的眼睛，懵懵懂懂地任由墨鸦脱去自己的衣服，乖顺地让墨鸦的亲吻逐渐深入。他抚摸着墨鸦的长发，手指插入那柔顺的发间，全没了平日的飞扬跋扈。直到墨鸦冰冷的手指突然探入身后，他才惊喘出声。

“你、你干什么！”墨鸦的侵入让白凤觉得有些慌乱，“你停——停下——”

沙哑的声音让他自己都面红耳赤，墨鸦的动作却连个停顿都没有，只是越发轻柔。白凤的额上沁出了汗意，眼角挂上了泪珠。他掐着墨鸦的胳膊，本能地逃避着灼热异物的侵入。

“好疼——你给我停、停下来……呜……不要…”

“别哭……”墨鸦俯身吻去白凤眼角的泪痕，却喘息着挺入更深，“傻瓜，我这是……喜欢你呢……”

“呜嗯——”白凤难耐地扭动身体，墨鸦的深入浅出渐渐撩拨起情欲，陌生的快感让他心神恍惚。墨鸦的耳语如同初春的惊雷，在白凤脑中嗡嗡作响。

“……你……你喜欢我？”

白凤的声音像是梦呓，墨鸦根本无暇回答，只是埋头在白凤越发湿软的身体里耕耘。

“…墨鸦……”白凤的额发汗湿在脸上，墨鸦的律动让他喘息不已，眼前的绯红连绵成了血色，可他还是不依不饶，“你说……哈啊……你喜欢我……是不是？”

和煦春风吹过，桃花纷纷扬扬落了俩人一身。一片片粉嫩花瓣落在白凤的唇上，脸上和身上，墨鸦一低头便是满目春情。他轻叹一声，重重一吻覆在白凤唇上。那小小落英在俩人唇齿间翻搅，是苦味的清甜。

他是这个小魔头的第一个男人，或许，也会是唯一的一个。

这个念头点燃了墨鸦心底潜藏的欲望和本能。一时间他什么都忘了，忘了国仇家恨，忘了惨死的挚友和百姓，忘了身上的伤痕和折磨，甚至忘了阔别已久的天空和自由，眼里只剩下身下的男孩。

“是，我喜欢你。”墨鸦郑重其事地挺入到深处，言语颤抖却坚定，连带着亲吻都是满满的虔诚。俩人肌肤相贴，抵足缠绵，漫天情欲如桃花将他们覆盖，潋滟成一片春光，“……凤儿……我真想永远、永远、永远和你在一起……”

“那就永远在一起。”

白凤露出一丝笑容，满足地闭上眼，认真感受着墨鸦的亲吻和拥抱。身下传来尖锐的疼痛，让他泫然欲泣，也让他飘然欲仙。在他清淡如水的十余年生命里，从来没有过这样癫狂而热烈的情感。

白凤忍不住伸出手，抚摸着墨鸦的身体。摸到墨鸦身上时墨鸦瑟缩了一下，那里是他刚留下的鞭痕，突起的红痕突兀地横在在苍白的皮肤上，泛着青紫的血色。

白凤心里突然一阵心疼。他支起身去亲吻那处血痕，暗暗发誓再也不打墨鸦了。

\----


End file.
